


~ p a r t ~ o f ~ t h a t ~ w o r l d ~

by Anonymous



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Mermaid Elements, Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Genderswap, Little Mermaid Elements, Multi, No Mermaid Elephants, Strong Female Characters, Women Being Awesome, self love, so important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❍()xx[{♕}]xx()❍</p><p>Ariel is secretly a mermaid!</p><p>❍()xx[{♕}]xx()❍</p><p>[mermaid!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ p a r t ~ o f ~ t h a t ~ w o r l d ~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kef/gifts).



> ive only seen the movie once but omg ur so right ben whishaw would make the best mermaid! im gonna write a whole novel about this thnx for the idea xoxo

She was like a beautiful, sad woodland creature, but underwater,

She had been a girl the whole time but only sectrely, and all her fairy powers were only hidening the face that she was a mermaid!

Ariel floated around under the waves,. waiting for something to happen, She was very pretty, like a convincing impression of a two-legged deer caught in the headlights, Her long limbs looked as though she had been put on the rack and pulled gently for a few minutes, She had a green tail that glittering in the water and a purple seashell bra, because she was a proper lady and a fish with mammery glands,. 

She sang her favorite song to cheer herself up. 

_No home,_  
I don't want shelter  
No calm,  
Nothing to keep me from the storm  
And you can't hold me down  
'Cause I belong to the hurricane  
It's gonna blow this all away 

But little did she know how meaningful those words would soon become,

Suddenly, a cold shadow drenched across her! She panicked and skittered boyishly off into the afternoon, A great storm came and sunk the ship and Ariel swam closer to watch, Suddenly, she saw the most beautiful man she'd ever seen! He was like the sun and the moon and stars had had a human baby.. .

Ariel had to save him! She pulled him to shore, where he woke up,

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" the beautiful man said, 

Ariel avoided eye contact, because she was so shy, Everything made her nervous, like delicate, fragile flower who once owned thirteen cats, 

"What is your name?"

Ariel looks coyly at her ravioli. .. 

Suddely, that whore Miranda showed up! She was so clumsy she tripped and fell into the prince's arms,

Oh no, the prince thought. ,She's tricking me into marrying her instead!

But then Miranda looked at Ariel and Ariel looked at Miranda and it was like the air was full of wet fireworks, fizzing without actually going anywhere or potentially hurting someone. 

They started making out! The prince turned into seafoam and Miranda and Ariel didn't care. They made sexy lesbian love on the sand and got married without Ariel doing something stupid like selling her legs, because she is perfect just the way she is and she doesn't need to change for anyone.

THE END.


End file.
